Slip of the Tongue
by Science-Fantasy93
Summary: Problem #1: Katie's drunk. Problem #2: She's trying to seduce James. Problem #3: He kind of likes it. And problem #4? He really shouldn't, because, well, she's drunk. He's trying to resist her, but she's not letting him get away that easily...


**_Hey, everyone! I'm back, with a new oneshot...instead of posting the next chapter of the DLS-S Cruise..._**

**_In my defense, I've been working on this off and on for the past month, and I'd been wanting to post a oneshot for awhile. So I got this finished, and now here it is!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any of the songs/lyrics mentioned in this story._**

**_Warnings: VERY STRONG innuendos, and language. This story is strong T, mild M. I'm putting it under T for the time being, but if there are any complaints, I'll change the rating to M. The reason for the rating problems? Let's just say Katie's got a very dirty mouth - and mind - in this, and James isn't exactly good at resisting her. Plus, there's a tiny hint of smut at several intervals through the story. You can thank Katie for that ;)_**

**_This isn't the best thing I've ever written, but damn, I had fun writing it. It's pretty much all Katie seducing James and him fighting her off, so it doesn't have the strongest plot. But I hope you guys get some enjoyment out of seeing James squirm because of Katie._**

**_Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

**James's POV**

Hollywood parties are always interesting. You never know who's going to hook up with who, who's going to get drunk and dance on the table while people record them with their iPhones and Blackberries, and who will show up in an outfit that makes you go _**whoa**_.

Sometimes it's better not to know.

Take the party I was at that night. A young actress from a TV drama had thrown the party at her Beverly Hills mansion, and I was there to try to chat her up, maybe get her to talk to someone about having one of Big Time Rush's songs – or hey, an entire album's worth, we're not picky – on her show.

I was doing really well too. I was in skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. I had this whole James Dean aura going for me, that tended to attract girls to my rebel-without-a-cause persona , and Misty Lucas seemed to be downing it the way she would down a diet shake.

Perfect.

"I just love your music," she was gushing to me, flipping her wavy blonde hair every which way so that it would hit the light just right. "I've been telling our music producers for ages that we need to put one of your songs on the show."

The show had been on for exactly two months, but at least she meant well.

I gave her my best seductive smile. "It would be amazing if we could get one of our songs on your show. It's such a huge hit. People are saying it's going to be the next _**Beverly Hills: 90210**_."

Misty gave a chiming laugh. "We can always dream."

"Always," I agreed, looking up over her head to see if there was anyone a little more interesting to try to squeeze favors out of. And that's when I saw her.

Her long brown hair was flying everywhere, messy and tangled, as she danced. I caught a glimpse of glittery soft plum that was her dress and stiletto sandals, and I knew exactly who I was seeing.

I had helped her pick out that dress a week ago for heaven's sake!

What the hell was Katie Knight doing at a party like this?

There was no way her mother or her brother, who happened to be my best friend, could know about this. They wouldn't have let her out of the apartment like that in the first place.

She must have snuck out somehow or other. I had no idea how she could have done that, but she was a lot more clever than I could ever be.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I cried furiously.

"Who?" Misty asked me.

I pointed to Katie. "Katie Knight, Kendall Knight's little sister."

Misty laughed. "Oh, Katie's a friend of my sister's. Sweet girl. Really feisty. Great fashion sense. I mean, just look at that dress!"

"Oh believe me," I mumbled, "I am."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

What the fuck had I been thinking, helping her choose a dress like that? It wasn't so much that it was revealing – although it definitely showed off some cleavage – but it clung to every curve of Katie's tiny body. It was short, coming up to mid-thigh, and was single sleeve, revealing her left shoulder. I must have been insane, getting her a dress that left absolutely _**nothing**_ to the imagination. I was furious with myself for letting my big-brother-protection slip, for giving in, for not asking her what she had planned for this evening. I was especially furious with myself for never noticing how perfectly shaped her body was.

No! Focus, James! _**Focus**_! She's your best friend's little sister! Stop that, right now!

I mean, it's one thing to be _**mildly**_ attracted to someone. It's quite another to be wondering what their dress would look like, say, in a crumpled heap at their feet. I also couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing a thong, or if she had gone panty-less.

Okay. Okay, that wasn't the point. The point was that Katie was here, at a party she shouldn't have been at, wearing a dress I should never have gotten her.

I heard her laugh, and saw her twirl around, a bottle of beer in her hand. She was drinking.

She's 18, so, okay, being at a Hollywood party, wearing a dress like that, and clutching a bottle of beer wasn't necessarily wrong – although the beer was illegal, since she was still technically underage – but it was still a major wakeup call for me. And I was pretty horrified to see her spinning drunkenly.

Sorry, Gustavo, but I wasn't going to stay here and flirt with Misty while Katie was ten yards away from me, with no control over her actions.

I gave Misty an apologetic smile. "I have to go get Katie and take her home. She really shouldn't be here."

"But she was invited!" Misty protested.

"But I'm pretty sure her mom wouldn't want her here."

"Yeah…but you're not her mom, are you? Maybe she wouldn't care." Misty ran a finger down my chest.

"I know her mom really well. Believe me, she wouldn't want Katie here."

"Are you sure it isn't just _**you**_ who doesn't want Katie here?"

"Well, I don't particularly want Katie here either, but I know for a fact that her mom would be pissed if she knew her daughter was here."

Misty pouted up at me. "So you're taking her home? Will you come back?"

I paused. "Probably not. I'll probably need to take care of Katie…"

"What if I told you I had a nice, comfy, king-sized bed?" she tried.

"Ehhhhh…"

She let out an indignant huff. "Are you seriously turning me down? I just offered to sleep with you! I don't do that for just anybody!"

"Don't think of yourself too highly, you might give yourself a headache."

Misty sneered at me. "You don't know what you're missing!"

"That's okay, I don't need to know. I have an obligation."

"You have an obligation to making me happy!"

"Not if I'm not your daddy," I shot back.

She let out a gasp. "How dare you!"

These Hollywood brats are so touchy.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, going over to Katie. I gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. She whipped around and her face broke out into a huge smile. "Heeeeeey! Jamie! You're here! I didn't know you'd be heeere!"

"Yeah, I didn't know _**you'd**_ be here either."

"Isn't that fuuuunnnny?"

"Yes. Very funny. Anyway, come on, we need to get you home."

She immediately dropped the smile and began to pout, sticking out her bottom lip and making her slightly bloodshot eyes big and sad. "But I don't waaaaaannnnna go home."

"You're drunk. You need to leave before you do something you'll regret," I replied, trying to reason with her.

"The only thing I'm going to regret is not kissing you tonight."

Say what?

Kendall was so going to kill me.

Katie pushed closer to me, hands on my chest.

"Uhhhh…"

"Don't you want to kiss me?" she asked, tilting her face up, lips puckered.

Yes.

"Not when you're drunk," I said quickly, trying to detach her from my body.

"Buuuut I'm not druuuunk!"

"Yes you are. You smell of booze."

"You're craaazzy."

"And you're drunk. I think we're even."

"We're not even. You won't kiss me."

"I'm not kissing you."

"You hate me."

"I don't hate you! I just don't like kissing people when they're drunk!"

"You kiss drunk people often?"

"I'm not discussing this with you! You're drunk!"

"You're racist."

"Against _**what**_?"

"Drunk people."

"What?"

"What?"

"You just said I'm racist against drunk people!"

"Yeah." She nodded. "You're discriminating against people who aren't completely sober."

"I'm really confused."

"I thought I was the drunk one."

"I'm getting worried."

"About?"

"My levels of sanity."

"Do you need to check into the mental ward at the hospital?"

"Quite possibly."

"Am I driving you crazy?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Good crazy or bad crazy?"

"Bad crazy."

"Hmmm. That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Will you please go home with me?"

She flashed me a wide smile. "Why, Jamie, I never thought you'd ask!"

My eyes widened. "Not like that! We live in the same fucking apartment!"

"Do you cuss when you're in bed with a girl?"

"You have a really filthy mind when you're drunk."

"Nah. Maybe I'm just horny."

Oh boy. I wasn't going to be able to get out of this with any of my dignity left, if the way my face was heating up was any indication.

A smirk crossed Katie's face. "You're bluuuusssssshhhhhing! That's so cuuuute!"

"We're leaving," I said firmly.

She smirked. "That's what they all say."

"We are!" I grabbed her arm and tugged her through the crowd.

"You don't waaaannnt me here," she whined.

"Not particularly."

"Because I'm not famous? Or pretty enough? Or hot enough?"

"You're pretty, and in that dress, you're extremely hot. And you don't want to be famous."

"You did!"

"That's me. I'm vain."

"And I'm not?"

"Let's just leave. There's drinking here. There's sex. There's drugs."

"All stuff I see on TV."

"You sound really sober."

She shrugged. "Alcohol doesn't affect me the way it affects most people."

I gaped at her. "It doesn't?"

"Nope. Just makes me loose lipped."

"Loose lipped?"

"Yep."

"So…so…you…"

"I lose the filter for what I say. And what I do."

"Repeat that?"

She patted my cheek. "You sound scared."

"I am!"

"But just think of all the fun we can have!"

"I'd rather not."

"Why not? Will it turn you on?"

"I can't win!" I mumbled. "I can't win!"

"Are we leaving or not?"

"Yes! Yes, we are!"

I pulled her the rest of the way through the room and out the double front doors, onto the porch.

Once we were out in the cool night air, Katie pulled free of my grip, and sauntered down the stairs, wiggling her ass at me teasingly, hips swaying to the beat that was making the house shake. Thank you surround sound.

Our Beatles cover song, _**Help**_, was blasting out, and she was still shaking her ass and moving her hips, singing along:

_**When I was younger, so much younger than today,**__**  
**__**I never needed anybody's help in any way.**__**  
**__**But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,**__**  
**__**Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.**_

_**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**__**  
**__**And I do appreciate you being round.**__**  
**__**Help me, get my feet back on the ground,**__**  
**__**Won't you please, please help me**_.

I gulped. Something told me this was going to be a _**Hard**_ _**Day's Night**_. Especially the _**hard**_ part.

She turned her head to flash me a sultry grin. "Trouble?"

"No! No, I'm coming – I mean – "

She cackled. "Slip of the tongue, James?"

I growled under my breath, and hurried after her, pulling my keys out of my jeans pocket, and unlocking my car. She slipped into the front passenger's seat, and I got into the driver's seat, heaving a deep breath. We had made it to the car. Now, we just needed to make it back to 2J.

She leaned forward, giving me an amazing view down her dress. Not that I was looking…That much…

Katie turned her head to smirk at me again, and plugged my iPod into the plug-in in the car.

Why was I suddenly so nervous? I mean, she just wanted to listen to music. What could go wrong with that?

Famous last words.

She scrolled through my iPod, occasionally smirking as she came across an artist or song.

I had a really bad feeling about this.

The next thing I knew, Ke$ha's song, _**Take It off**_, was blasting out of the car speakers.

In Katie's state of mind, I wasn't completely sure this was the best song for her to listen to. She might ask me to do a striptease for her. Or worse…_**She**_ might decide to do the striptease. While that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, I was driving, and I might end up driving into a building or something if she started removing her clothes.

"Uhhhh…maybe you should change the song," I suggested.

She looked at me, pouting. "Why? You love Ke$ha."

"Yeah…but…"

"You want to protect my precious ears?"

"Not so much that…"

"You think I'll take the lyrics to heart?" She played with the hem of her dress tauntingly.

Yes.

"It's just…you never know…"

Katie smirked again, and began singing along:

"_**There**__**'**__**s a place downtown,**__**  
**__**Where the freaks all come around.**__**  
**__**It**__**'**__**s a hole in the wall.**__**  
**__**It**__**'**__**s a dirty free for all.**__**  
**__**And they turn me on.**__**  
**__**When they Take It Off.**__**  
**__**When they Take It Off.**__**  
**__**Everybody Take It Off.**__**  
**__**There**__**'**__**s a place I know**__**  
**__**If you**__**'**__**re looking for a show.**__**  
**__**Where they go hardcore**__**  
**__**And there**__**'**__**s glitter on the floor.**__**  
**__**And they turn me on.**__**  
**__**When they Take It Off.**__**  
**__**When they Take It Off.**__**  
**__**Everybody Take It Off."**_

I was _**thisclose**_ to jumping the curb. Why? Why me? What did I ever do? What had I done to deserve this kind of torture? Had I been too successful? Had I been born too hot? Too sexy? Why was I being punished like this?

Katie glanced at me. "Not into stripteases?"

"Nnnnngghhh…"

She grinned widely and changed the song.

I relaxed for about ten seconds before realizing she had chosen Nickelback's song _**Animals**_. Were you fucking kidding me?

Katie immediately decided to push me a little farther towards the edge – she began singing again. She was just in a performing mood tonight! And I was getting the hard end of the stick.

"_**No, we're never gonna quit**__**  
**__**Ain't nothing wrong with it**__**  
**__**Just acting like we're animals**__**  
**__**No, no matter where we go**__**  
**__**'Cause everybody knows**__**  
**__**We're just a couple of animals**_

_**So come on baby, get in**__**  
**__**Get in, just get in**__**  
**__**Check out the trouble we're in**_

_**You're beside me on the seat**__**  
**__**Got your hand between my knees**__**  
**__**And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze**__**  
**__**It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear**__**  
**__**But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears**__**  
**__**By now, no doubt that we were heading south**__**  
**__**I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth**__**  
**__**'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch**__**  
**__**It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch**__**  
**__**I'm screamin'."**_

I was screaming too. It was all in my mind, but I was still screaming.

I let out a soft whimper.

"Maybe you should be singing this song," Katie informed me. "And maybe if you're really lucky, I'll squeeze your gears."

I gasped and the car swerved into the next lane, before I managed to get it back into the lane I needed to be in.

"You're really jumpy, you know that?"

"Gee," I said through gritted teeth, "I wonder why."

"Hmmm…" Katie stretched out, before switching the song again. I was never letting her play DJ in my car again.

This time, she had put the song on Megan McCauley's song _**Tap That**_. Really? _**REALLY**_?

"_**Oh snap, look at that  
There you go  
Where you at  
Slow it down, baby (baby)  
We should go crazy (Crazy)  
Touch you  
Tease you (uh huh)  
Anything you wanna do (uh huh)  
I'll give it to you just how you like it boy (What!)**_

Don't play dumb you know you wanted to  
Fill my cup, that's what we came to do  
I'm no monster keep that in your head  
Don't forget you know I'm gonna get YOU

_**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/m/megan_mccauley/tap_ ]**_

I'ma teach you how to scream my name  
You're never gonna get away from me  
Yeah, I kinda like that  
I wanna tap that  
You can bet I'm gonna get you  
(YOU)  
Come over here and play with me  
Let me be your tiny fantasy  
Yeah I kinda like that  
I wanna tap that  
You can bet I'm gonna get you

."

I couldn't win. I. Couldn't. Fucking. Win.

She flipped the song to Cassie Steele's song _**Something Sexy**_:

"_**Tell me what you want**__**  
**__**I'm here to get you off**__**  
**__**Your hungry eyes undress me**__**  
**__**Tell me to sing something sexy**__**  
**__**Something sexy**_

_**Put on my lace for you**__**  
**__**I know my leather will impress you**__**  
**__**Show me what I can do**__**  
**__**I'll show you how you make me move**__**  
**__**Cause you make me move**_

_**Sweat pours down my neck**__**  
**__**I start to lose my breath**__**  
**__**When I see, I see**__**  
**__**Oh when I see, I see**__**  
**__**Blood heats in my veins**__**  
**__**I start to go insane**__**  
**__**When I see, I see**__**  
**__**Oh when I see**__**  
**__**Something sexy**_

_**Tell me what you need**__**  
**__**What's in your darkest dreams**__**  
**__**Ask what you want to me**__**  
**__**I'll be your twisted fantasy**__**  
**__**I'll be your fantasy**_

_**Temperature starts to rise**__**  
**__**Fever of the coolest kind**__**  
**__**Your hungry eyes undress me**__**  
**__**Let me show you something sexy**__**  
**__**Something sexy**_

_**Sweat pours down my neck**__**  
**__**I start to lose my breath**__**  
**__**When I see, I see**__**  
**__**Oh when I see, I see**__**  
**__**Blood heats in my veins**__**  
**__**I start to go insane**__**  
**__**When I see, I see**__**  
**__**Oh when I see**__**  
**__**Something sexy**_

_**When you pour your love on me**__**  
**__**And your kisses onto me**__**  
**__**I'd taste it, something**_

_**Sweat pours down my neck**__**  
**__**I start to lose my breath**__**  
**__**When I see, I see**__**  
**__**Oh when I see, I see**__**  
**__**Blood heats in my veins**__**  
**__**I start to go insane**__**  
**__**When I see, I see**__**  
**__**Oh when I see**__**  
**__**Something sexy**_

_**Sweat drops down my front**__**  
**__**I hate what I've become**__**  
**__**When I see, I see**__**  
**__**Oh when I see**__**  
**__**Something sexy!**__**  
**__**Blood heats in my veins**__**  
**__**I start to go insane**__**  
**__**When I see, I see**__**  
**__**Oh when I see**__**  
**__**Something sexy**__**  
**__**Something sexy**_."

This time she finished the song. The entire time, I was fighting to keep my breathing even, and to ignore mini-James, who seemed to be enjoying the song immensely.

Katie snickered and turned my iPod off. "You're looking a little…uncomfortable."

I threw her a dirty look. She smiled at me innocently.

The girl was going to kill me at this rate.

I stopped at a red light, bringing heavily. I still had another ten minutes at least before I could get out of the car. And that was if traffic was good. It was a Saturday night. There was no way I'd be home in ten minutes. Fuck.

As if reading my mind, Katie reached over, running a finger over my neck, down my chest, pausing at my abs, before going a little lower…

I smacked her hand away from my zipper. "No touchy."

"You're words say _**no**_ but your eyes say _**yes**_," she replied, slipping a finger into the waistband of my jeans.

My eyes weren't the only thing saying _**yes**_, as she could probably tell. I was surprised she hadn't pointed that out.

"Besides, mini-James seemed to be saying _**yes**_."

She had pointed it out.

"Mini-James will say _**yes**_ to anything," I shot back. The light changed and I hit the gas.

She reached for my zipper again. "He doesn't feel _**that**_ mini. In fact…"

My eyes widened and I wiggled away from her as she tried to work on my zipper. She pouted at me.

"No! Stop that!"

"That's your _**brain**_ talking…not your _**head**_."

"Right now listening to my brain is more important," I snapped.

"Ever had a girl go down on you while you were driving?"

"_**No**_!"

"Cool. Then I can be the first."

I nearly drove into another car. "No you can't!"

"Boo. You're no fun."

"I'm driving! Being fun isn't really one of my priorities."

"So pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over. Then we can _**really**_ enjoy ourselves." She flashed me a Cheshire cat smile.

"No!"

"You need to get off."

Did she really just say that?

A strangled groan came out of my mouth. Well. That was a clever comeback.

Katie reached for my jeans zipper again.

"No! Stop that! Stop trying to feel me up!" I slapped her hand away again. "Stop trying to fondle mini-James!"

"I think mini-James likes being _**fondled**_, as you so eloquently put it."

Another moan escaped from my mouth. "You can't fondle him! Not when I'm driving!"

"But he wants it – "

"Can we please stop talking about my dick and what it wants?"

Katie smirked. "I bet you're like a Rubik's cube – the more I play with you, the harder you'll get."

"Please don't play with me," I pleaded with her. "I don't want to put that theory to the test."

"But _**I**_ do…" she purred.

"Not when I'm driving!"

"So I can play with you when we get to the apartment!"

"No! You're drunk! You'll be horrified just by this conversation when you've sobered up."

"Not necessarily…"

"Yes, you will! I know _**I'll**_ be traumatized by it…"

"Only cuz you're a prude."

I dry choked. I'm a lot of things, but a prude is not one of them. "_**I'm**_ a prude? _**I'M**_ a prude?"

"Yes. You're a prude."

"Because I won't let you give me a hand job when I'm driving?"

"Or let me give you head."

"You're really eager to have contact with mini-James," I grumbled as I switched lanes and made a left turn.

She stuck out her bottom lip. "I want to make you feel good."

"I'd feel _**really**_ good if you stopped trying to feel me up."

"But you secretly like it…" The next thing I knew, she had unbuckled her seatbelt and was crawling towards me.

Uh oh…

"Katie…you really don't want to – "

"Yes I do."

"No, you really don't."

She came even closer. I was having even more trouble thinking clearly. I was seriously considering pulling over at this point, and maybe flagging down a police officer so that I could steal their handcuffs and cuff Katie to her side of the car. Unfortunately, there weren't any cops in sight. So typical.

"Katie, I'm serious," I pleaded. "Please don't do anything…"

She reached me. She began to kiss down my jaw and neck. Ooooh…That felt good….

She sucked lightly, as she trailed her hand down my shoulder, over my chest, and to my stomach. It was all I could do to keep the car on the road. I really needed to just push her away, but I kind of didn't want to.

No! Bad James! Bad, bad, bad boy! She was my best friend's little sister, and she was drunk! I shouldn't be letting her do this to me! But it was soooo good…

I finally reached the Palmwoods. I parked and turned off the ignition. Katie peered at me with large, sweet, brown eyes.

I sighed. "Come on, you, let's get you inside." I got out of the car and walked around to the other side, doing my very best to ignore the bulge in my jeans.

I helped Katie out of the car and scooped her up in my arms. I carried her through the parking lot, into the lobby, to the elevator, and held her the entire way up to the second floor. I didn't want her trying anything else…

I managed to unlock the front door to 2J with her still in my arms, and once we were in the apartment, I kicked it shut behind me and locked the door.

I brought Katie into her room and laid her on her bed. "I'll be back with a water bottle and some Tylenol," I told her.

She pouted. "You're not going to stay?"

I shook my head.

"But I want you to."

"I know. But it's a really bad idea if I do." I walked out of her room before she could reply, and I headed out to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, and stopped by the bathroom. I tapped a couple of Tylenol tablets into my palm, and carried the water and pills back into Katie's room.

She looked up at me from where she was sitting with her back against her pillows. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, okay?"

She wordlessly nodded, looking upset.

I knew right now she felt like I was rejecting her, but tomorrow, she would be glad that I had said no. And I knew, despite what mini-James was saying right now, I would be glad that I had said no too.

I turned her bedroom light off, and closed her bedroom door behind me.

I headed into my room, undressed, and climbed into bed. I just wanted to go to sleep and pretend that this night had never happened.

However, mini-James was refusing to let me forget about the events of the evening.

After tossing and turning for about an hour and a half, I finally gave up, and crawled out of bed.

I headed into the bathroom, and turned the shower on. I undressed and climbed into the shower. I groaned as the hot water hit my skin.

Next order of business: Taking care of mini-James.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into a fantasy, involving Katie and the back of my car, as I moved my hand down.

I never heard the bathroom door, which I had stupidly left unlocked, open quietly, the sound of footsteps on the floor, or the soft whoosh of clothes being dropped to the floor.

I barely heard the shower curtain being pulled back, and it wasn't until I heard a voice say, "I can help you with that," did I open my eyes.

Katie was standing in front of me, completely naked.

I gasped. "What – what – what – ?"

She took a step towards me, and pointed to my lower regions. "I take it I helped with that?"

"What are you doing in here?" I finally managed to get out.

"Duh. I'm here to help you with the problem I created." She sounded a lot more sober now, and she no longer looked pissed off. How had she managed to sleep it off in an hour and a half?

"Well…as sweet as that is…I've got it under control."

She chuckled. "So I see. But I'd rather have a hand in it."

"Ehhhh…?"

She just flashed me a grin and got down on her knees. I was so screwed…

* * *

"I should probably apologize."

I turned my head to look at her after she spoke. We were laying side by side in my bed. We had just finished…

"You were drunk…" I stated.

"Not when I joined you in the shower…Well, okay, I was never really _**that**_ drunk."

"But – but – "

"I mean, I was a little tipsy, but, well…not nearly as drunk as you thought I was. When you saw me at first, I was just kind of messing around, and then, well…I thought I'd have some fun with you, and since I was tipsy, I was able to say everything that I said…But I meant everything I said…"

"You offered to go down on me while I was driving," I pointed out.

She shrugged. "I'd thought about it before…"

My eyes widened.

"What? I'm eighteen. I'm allowed to have a dirty mind."

"So…so…"

"So…?"

"So you have feelings for me?"

"Would I have slept with you if I didn't?"

"No…I guess not…"

"And you like me."

I blushed.

She reached over, running her thumb down my cheek. "I know you do. I could see it in your face when I tried that dress on at the store last week. I'm glad tonight happened. I knew you'd never do anything about it because you'd want to respect me and Kendall, but all I really want is to be with you."

I smiled at her, and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back.

I pulled back after a few seconds, and snuggled under the covers. "Tomorrow, we're going to have to face Kendall's wrath…"

She giggled, and burrowed under the covers with me. "But you get to tell him that you played hero, rescuing me from that horrible party. And you know…the hero always gets the girl."

I grinned. "Always."

She smiled, and kissed me again.

* * *

_**Wow...so, not a lot of filter in that...*Sheepish grin/blush*. So, how was it? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think! Reviews are a fanfiction writer's best friend, and besides, stories get lonely without them.**_

_**By the way, the next chapter of The DLS-S Cruise is in the works, and I'm hoping to get it up very soon :)**_

_**For those of you who don't know, I have a joint account with Jatieluv: JatieFantasy. We have three stories up right now, so if you haven't already, go and check 'em out, and leave a review if you get the urge ;) We'd love to hear from you!**_


End file.
